Darkest Skies/Chapter 24
"Darkest Skies" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFlvyEQ_S-k ) Chapter 24: Memory Of Genevieve Past {Madeline's Flash Back, 1991, House of the Anastasia, Dinning Room} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQVwuEYqGyo Madeline is very young at this time 17, she is seen having a discussion with her father, and at the time no one else but them two were in the house. "Daddy, I am going out today, with my friends, I haven't had a decent day out in years." Said Madeline. "No, you will not go out, how dare you after what you did to your sister Olivia." Replied Orbelo Genevieve. Madeline gets upset. "WHY? WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" Asked Madeline. "You are honestly going to act like a stupid little girl that does not recognize what she did?" Asked Orbelo. "No, its just, I don't think its fair you blame me for something I didn't do." Replied Madeline. "So what you are going to say your mother was responsible for breaking Olivia's computer?" Asked Orbelo. "Yes, she was, she always does things to make me look bad in front of you, dad." Explained Madeline. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8ijZOTRhqI Orbelo turns away from Madeline in disbelief. "You are always mistreating your own mother, it makes me very sick to the stomach." Said Orbelo. "Well, all I came to tell you is that, I will go with my friends." Addressed Madeline. "I said you will not, and I won't change my mind, you better obey me, Maddy." Said Orbelo. "You are just a miserable betch that envies me." Exclaimed Madeline. Orbelo slaps Madeline for her comment. "YOU WILL NOT TREAT ME LIKE A DOOR MAT, I GIVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS?" Yelled Orbelo. Madeline is in rage at the slap her father did to her. "You will pay, I swear it." Said Madeline and runs upstairs to her father's room, Orbelo follows. ends {Orbelo's Room, House of Anastasia} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmXOHPtPjRI Madeline is seen searching for something on her father's desk. "What are you doing, leave all of that alone." Said Orbelo. "No, I will find the thing that will make mother hate you with all her heart." Said Madeline. Madeline finds a huge amount of stolen money, that of course her father stoled. "With this, she will know YOU, never had a true life of glee and glory." Said Madeline. "You will never tell her." Said Orbelo. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaRwYhym9LE He then grabs her and tries to push her off the room balcony. "STOP LET ME GO!" Yelled Madeline. "YOU WILL DIE, FOR THIS." Also yelled Orbelo. Madeline then breaks free, her father at the edge of the balcony. "NOW I WILL FINISH YOU!" Yelled Madeline and pushes him off, he is seen screaming in terror and when he hits the floor, his head is broken open and a pool of blood is seen. "...I..I had to do it, you were going to kill me." Said Madeline to herself manically. After a series of events, Madeline was able to make it so, his death was counted as a suicide. {Flash Back Of Madeline Ends} ends Category:Fan Fiction Category:Darkest Skies Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters